COMMUNITY OUTREACH AND ENGAGEMENT PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is the State of New Jersey's only National Cancer Institute (NCI)-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. The mission of CINJ is to reduce the burden of cancer by advancing cancer research, prevention, screening and education for one of the nation?s most diverse and densely populated states and therefore considers the entire State of New Jersey (NJ) its catchment area. With 21 counties, New Jersey is one of the most racially, ethnically and socioeconomically diverse regions in the US. The State is home to a large immigrant and minority population. As a whole, New Jersey is a well- educated and high-income state. However, this statistic conceals disparities in education level, English language proficiency, immigrant status, income, population density, and access to cancer care. The three major cities in the State - Newark, Trenton, and Camden - have a large population of minority, low income, and immigrant residents. The age-adjusted incidence rate of cancer in NJ is significantly higher than the US average. NJ ranked 6th in the nation in 2010-2014 in cancer incidence rates. The top five cancers in NJ mirror the top cancers in the US. Incidence of prostate, lung, colorectal, bladder, and melanoma ranked highest among men. Incidence of breast, lung, colorectal, uterine, and thyroid cancers ranked highest among women. The top five cancer sites with the highest mortality rates include lung, prostate, colorectal, and pancreas, liver for men and ovarian cancer for women. Cancer mortality in NJ is higher than the US average for colorectal cancer (men and women) and breast and pancreas cancers (women). Although overall cancer incidence in NJ has declined, there have been significant increases in breast, kidney (women), leukemia, liver, oral (men), pancreatic, and uterine cancers. Work conducted by CINJ investigators has elucidated a number of disparities in cancer incidence and mortality with regard to race/ethnicity and geographic location. This information has been used to guide research and outreach activities. CINJ conducts research and delivers outreach services that focus on cancers that pose a significant burden to the NJ population. Research and outreach services address barriers to access to cancer care and prevention services and modify health behaviors that are associated with increased cancer risk.